Harvesting machines of the type disclosed herein usually comprise a frame structure mounting laterally aligned shaker units and conveying systems for accumulating the detached fruit, leaves and twigs and mechanisms to separate the trash from the fruit. The general configuration of the frame structure carrying the shaker units is generally of an inverted U shape so that the harvester can straddle a row of plants. Harvesters of this general arrangement are usually referred to as over-the-row harvesters and they include prime movers for propelling the harvester and for operating a variety of hydraulic motors to effect shaker oscillation, levelling, conveyor movement and operation of blowers generating air currents for separating trash from the fruit.
Over-the-row self propelled harvesters are economically justifiable by contract harvesters or growers having reasonably large plantations. However, there are many relatively small farms that cannot justify contract harvesting or purchase of a relatively complex and expensive harvester. Moreover, certain growing areas have a large supply of low cost labor for gathering detached fruit from the ground.